Patent Literature 1 filed by the present assignee discloses a vehicle body side part structure in which a center pillar is jointed to a side sill, and an inner member of the center pillar, which faces a passenger compartment, is extended downward such that an opening of an upper groove-shaped bead formed on the side sill is closed by the downward extension of the inner member.
In the vehicle body side part structure of Patent Literature 1, however, the center pillar's inner member needs to provide an extension for exclusive purpose of closing the opening of the upper bead of the side sill, thus adding further complexity to the center pillar structure.
Consequently, when used with a center pillar of normal design, the side sill is required to provide an increased mechanical strength in a middle section thereof where the center pillar is to be joined.
A similar problem has been experienced at a front section of the side sill to which the front pillar is jointed.